Somnolence
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de Draco, souples et parfumés. Ça l'apaisait. Il avait pour habitude, quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et s'il était assez calme, qu'il se raconte des histoires jusqu'à ce que le récit se poursuive sans qu'il ne soit plus conscient. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? [Collectif NoName : Un bonbon ou un sort ? 2019]


_Note de l'auteur_

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour l'échange _Un bonbon ou un sort ?_ de 2019, du Collectif NoName, dont le but était de proposer un sujet d'écriture, ou une histoire à lire aux participants. Voici le sujet qui m'a été donné par Elenna Laurefindele : _Sur Harry Potter, je te propose de faire une fic ou un OS sur le thème : Et si Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mort... Que se serait-il passé ?_

* * *

**SOMNOLENCE**

* * *

Harry ne dormait pas. Ça lui arrivait parfois, rien d'inquiétant. La lumière jaunasse qui se déversait dans la pièce par les interstices des volets lui apprenait qu'il était assez tard pour que l'éclairage publique soit allumé, mais pas encore assez tôt pour que la pâleur de l'aube la supplante.

Harry attendait, dans son lit. Il n'était pas au Square Grimmaurd, ni à Privet Drive, ni au Terrier, ni à Poudlard, ni dans la chambre de son compagnon, mais bien dans son propre lit, dans sa propre demeure. Ce détail avait son importance, quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, désorienté.

Son amour était blotti contre lui, et c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé en sueur, plutôt qu'un mauvais rêve : le poids énorme d'une tête gonflée par l'orgueil caractéristique des Malfoy, et la chaleur du corps d'un Serpentard. Voilà ce qui avait suffi pour le faire étouffer : une petite tête blonde paisiblement endormie qui le serrait dans ses bras même en dormant.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de Draco, souples et parfumés. Ça l'apaisait.

Il avait pour habitude, quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et s'il était assez calme, qu'il se raconte des histoires jusqu'à ce que le récit se poursuive sans qu'il ne soit plus conscient.

D'abord, il avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd. Avec ses horaires au bureau des Aurors, il était devenu trop difficile de vivre dans cette maison sombre, et chargée de mauvais souvenir. C'était comme s'il cherchait à la fuir en s'enfermant dans le travail, et qu'il n'avait jamais un moment pour vraiment se reposer. Il n'avait plus vingt ans ! Il ne pouvait plus mener cette vie londonienne où le ciel, immense au-dessus de sa tête, ne se résumait plus qu'à une ligne fine entre les toits.

Ils avaient aussi décidé, ensemble, de mettre fin à leurs rendez-vous chaotiques. Ça avait commencé avec un pari débile (celui qui obtiendrai en premier le numéro de la nouvelle secrétaire du département de la justice magique, un beau petit 8 sur l'échelle du sexy), et ça avait continué par les samedi "soir inoubliables" (dont la plupart avaient été écrasés par la gueule de bois interminable du dimanche matin (et ils étaient trop vieux pour ça aussi)). Jusqu'à ce qu'au retour d'une soirée arrosée, ils aient découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux non-hétéros et en manque de sexe. La logique du verre de trop avait suffi à les faire basculer sous des draps. Franchement, Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de cette nuit de gaudriole, et puisque Draco aimait beaucoup la raconter (mais qu'il n'en racontait jamais deux fois la même version), alors c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se remémorer.

Pour commencer, les breuvages du Chaudron Baveur n'étaient pas les seuls à être intervenus, ce premier soir, et ils n'avaient joué aucun rôle dans les huit fois suivantes non plus, seuls les sentiments avaient agi dans ces moments. Et, la neuvième fois, celle où ils s'étaient finalement mis en couple après une bouteille d'éthanol pur (malgré une étiquette saturée d'idéogrammes (en fait, tout bien réfléchis, les idéogrammes pouvaient très bien signifier qu'il s'agissait là d'une bouteille d'éthanol pur…)) …

Harry reprit le fil de ses pensées, sa conscience émergeant brièvement de volutes d'épuisement.

Ils avaient fini par vraiment sortir ensemble, et par rompre pendant huit minutes, quand Draco avait demandé si Harry comptait le présenter à ses parents...

Ça n'aurait jamais été possible sans le poste d'Auror d'Harry, ni le travail important de Draco au cabinet Ministériel (ni si cette bombasse n'avait pas remué des hanches sous leurs yeux ébahis). Et ça n'aurait jamais été possible non plus si le nom et la réputation des Malfoy ne s'était pas sorti aussi bien de la guerre.

Ça n'aurait jamais été possible si Harry n'avait pas eu toutes les cartes en main le jour J, quand il avait affronté Voldemort.

Ça n'aurait jamais été possible si Draco, ce soir-là, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, n'avait pas fait la chose la plus stupide, la plus humaine et la plus courageuse : se retourner pour affronter sa tante et les Mangemorts qu'il avait fait pénétrer lui-même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si Harry, et Dumbledore, et Snape ne s'étaient pas joint à la mêlée pour sauver le cul d'un crétin de petit blondinet ! S'ils n'avaient pas monté un plan de secours pour attaquer le Manoir Malfoy, et si Dumbledore n'avait pas passé les derniers mois de sa vie à le préparer, lui, le Survivant, pour anéantir toutes les dernières défenses de Voldemort.

Harry, les yeux clos et la respiration régulièrement, les doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure blonde, et le nez enfoui tout contre son amant, son traître adoré, pour mieux sentir son odeur, souriait tendrement.

_**FIN**_


End file.
